


Człowiek, który podszedł zbyt blisko

by Hek



Series: Wyspy skarbów [1]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, choroby, czy ruszając na swą Troję syn udźwignie ojca zbroję?, droga do Hadesu, niespełnienia, tęsknoty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Wariacja na temat śmierci kapitana Flinta. [...] W szafirowe perspektywy(Morze, niebo, echo gromu)Płynie Odys Przenikliwy,Łzy źrenicą szuka domu.Wysp szmaragdy, skał świątyniePatrzą milcząc aż przepłynie [...]  J. Kaczmarski "Powtórka z Odysei"





	

Tylko lekkie, niemal nieodczuwalne kołysanie, świadczy o tym, że nadal znajdują się na okręcie. Wszędzie panuje spokój. Nie słychać ani kroków, ani przekrzykiwań, na pokładzie nie ma żywego ducha, za to z pobliskiej plantacji dobiegają urywki smutnej melodii. Mimo późnej pory, w powietrzu nadal czuć żar. Koszula klei się do ciała, pot zalewa oczy, przełyk wysechł na wióry i nie pomaga sięganie po bukłak, bo pragnienie dręczy przez cały czas, nawet tuż po tym, jak wypiło się całą porcję wody.

Nie ma się co łudzić, noc także nie przyniesie ulgi. Tuż po tym, jak zapada zmrok, owady atakują najzacieklej, więc trzeba się liczyć z całonocną walką, z góry skazaną na klęskę. Być może w pałacu radzą sobie jakoś z tym problemem, ale nad samą rzeką nie pomaga nic: ani mikstury, ani rozpięte nad posłaniem siatki, ani nawet stoicki spokój, komary tną jak oszalałe, a upał tylko wzmaga ich wściekłość. W takich warunkach nie ma mowy o odpoczynku.

Daj Boże, żebyśmy wypłynęli jak najszybciej. Daj Boże, żeby wreszcie zawiał wiatr.

Billy jeszcze raz rzuca okiem na portowe baraki i gąszcz zieleni, który osłania od tej strony domostwo Abigail Habershaw, z domu Ashe, a potem rusza w kierunku schodów prowadzących pod pokład. Nie wchodzi jednak do kapitańskiej kajuty. Nasłuchuje za to przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu, uspokojony szmerem głosów dobiegających ze środka, odsuwa się od drzwi i siada pod ścianą, jak człowiek, którego nagle opuściły siły. Nawet nie próbuje otrzeć potu z czoła. Jest tak zmęczony, że wszystko dociera do niego z opóźnieniem. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zaatakował, nie napotkałby większego oporu.

Zgrzyt drzwi wyrywa go z drzemki.

– Co ty tu robisz? Nie masz własnego łóżka? – Doktor Howell patrzy na niego z góry i trąca czubkiem buta, jak bezdomnego psa. Potem jednak siada tuż obok, z wyraźną ulgą wyciągając przed siebie nogi. – Idź spać, Billy, i tak mi tu nie pomożesz. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby chociaż jeden z nas porządnie się wyspał.

Jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, Timothy Howell wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż Billy i chyba niewiele brakuje, by po postu stracił przytomność. Ostatnie tygodnie dały mu popalić. Odkąd zdiagnozował na pokładzie pierwszy przypadek malarii, nie miał ani chwili spokoju, a teraz, gdy chorował także Flint, praktycznie nie ruszał się z jego kajuty. To Howell wymusił postój w Savannah. Oświadczył, że bez chininy kapitan nie pociągnie dłużej, więc jeżeli nie chcą pływać pod rozkazami trupa, muszą natychmiast zdobyć lekarstwo i zapewnić choremu święty spokój. Przedsięwzięcie było więcej niż niebezpieczne, ale nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zaryzykować – całe szczęście pływali teraz na starym okręcie handlowym, dzięki czemu mieli jako taką przykrywkę. Billy popłynął nocą do Savannah, żeby zasięgnąć języka i wtedy dowiedział się, że nieopodal mieszka Abigail Habersham. Postanowił poprosić ją o pomoc.

W ten sposób znaleźli się właśnie tutaj, licząc na to, że nikt ich nie rozpozna. Nie cumowali w głównym porcie, tylko na uboczu, w pobliżu posiadłości męża Abigail, i starali się nie rzucać nikomu w oczy. Nie pozostało ich zresztą wielu. Większość załogi odeszła lub zginęła podczas rozłamu, część pomarła na malarię, chłopcy czuli oddech śmierci na plecach. Nie trzeba ich było upominać, sami z siebie zachowywali się bez zarzutu, żadnych burd, żadnego pijaństwa, czasem tylko któryś przyszedł, żeby zapytać, czy „stary” jeszcze dycha. Dwóch uciekło bez słowa. Billy chciałby się na nich wściekać, ale nie potrafi, bo w głębi duszy rozumie ich aż za dobrze. Sam także siedzi w Savannah jak na szpilkach

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiada doktorowi, trąc oczy, które i tak nie zrobią się bardziej czerwone. – Bywało gorzej. A co z nim?

Howell wzrusza ramionami.

– Gorączka spadła, teraz śpi. Zobaczymy, co będzie rano. Nie umiem ocenić, czy zwalczy chorobę, czy też nie.

– Przecież bierze chininę.

– To prawda. Ale dostał ją bardzo późno. Poza tym już w momencie, gdy zaczynał chorować, był w kiepskim stanie. Najpierw rana, która nie chciała się goić, pamiętasz przecież, a potem malaria. Za dużo nawet jak na Flinta. Gdyby…  – doktor urywa i kręci głową. Dawno niepodcinane włosy spadają mu na twarz. – Sam nie wiem. Musimy czekać.

Billy kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

– To ty powinieneś się położyć, Tim – mówi. – Albo przynajmniej coś zjeść. Sam twierdzisz, że atak minął i przez parę godzin będzie spokój, więc idź spać, a ja tu zostanę i będę czuwał. Wszystko ze mną w porządku, naprawdę – kłamie, widząc, że Howell chce protestować. – A jeżeli coś się zacznie dziać, nie omieszkam cię obudzić, o to się nie martw.

Tamten patrzy na niego uważnie, mruczy pod nosem „cholera by to wzięła”, i z ociąganiem podnosi się z ziemi. Kiedyś nie poddałby się tak łatwo. Kiedyś wyzwałby Billy’ego od idiotów i samobójców, i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go zmusić do odpoczynku, ale to było jeszcze zanim świat spadł im wszystkim na głowy. Teraz nie ma już siły na takie kłótnie.

– Tylko pamiętaj – mamrocze jeszcze. – W razie czego masz mnie obudzić.

Billy potakuje. Potem zaś, gdy Howell znika wreszcie za drzwiami, przez dłuższą chwilę siedzi w tej samej pozycji, co wcześniej, obserwując jak smuga światła wędrującą po deskach, z których zbudowano ścianę. Nie potrafi zmusić się do działania. Traci poczucie czasu i sam już nie wie, czy to wieczór, czy poranek, mylą mu się nie tylko dni, ale i okręty, bo ostatnio zmieniali je tak często, że trudno je było spamiętać. Mylili w ten sposób tropy. Ta łajba, ostatnia, jaką przejęli, bardziej przypomina pływający barak, niż cokolwiek innego, a jednak sprawuje się dobrze – przede wszystkim jest wytrzymała niczym stara chabeta i zupełnie nie rzuca się w oczy. Właśnie ten efekt chcieli osiągnąć. Nie mieli dosyć ludzi, by obsadzić choćby niewielką jednostkę, nie wspominając o galeonie, więc ostatnie, na czym im zależało, to rozgłos. Gdyby doszło do walki, przegraliby ją, jeszcze zanim rozpoczęłaby się na dobre.

Kajuta w niczym nie przypomina tych, w których Flint rezydował wcześniej. Zamiast przestrzeni – ciasnota, zamiast bogatego wyposażenia – posłanie, stół, dwa krzesła i okna, nie osłonięte żadną zasłoną. Tylko książki pozostały niezmienne, bo gdziekolwiek przebywał Flint, tam musiały znajdować się książki, nieważne, czy chodziło o namiot rozpięty na palach, szałas w środku dżungli, galeon, czy kupiecką krypę. Nie ma ich teraz zbyt wiele, w ostatni rejs zabrał zaledwie kilka tomów. Część wala się teraz na blacie stołu, inne leżą w stosie pod ścianą, obok kapitańskich dzienników, a jedną Flint trzymał zawsze przy sobie, więc nawet teraz spoczywa tuż obok jego dłoni, gotowa do użycia. „Rozmyślania” Marka Aureliusza. Billy obiecał sobie, że kiedyś przeczyta tę książkę od deski od deski, ale jak dotąd nie udało mu się jej nawet rozpocząć.

Howell miał rację, kapitan zasnął. Leży na wznak, z rękami ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała, nieruchomy jak mumia. Twarz wygładziła mu się nieco, ale ślady przebytego cierpienia nadal rysują się na niej wyraźnie, nie obeschły też krople potu na jego skroniach. Wygląda jak trup, myśli Billy, sięgając po chustkę i ocierając Flintowi czoło. Wygląda jak trup i cuchnie jak one, dosłownie rozpada się na naszych oczach, chociaż jeszcze parę tygodni temu wierzyliśmy, że jest cholernym bogiem, którego nie da się nawet drasnąć. A tu proszę, wystarczyło jedno ukłucie komara…

Dopiero teraz Billy dostrzega, że obok książki, na posłaniu Flinta leży coś jeszcze, na czym tamten musiał zaciskać palce, gdy rzucał się w gorączce. Niewielki, połyskujący wisior. Na tyle charakterystyczny, że rozpoznanie go nie nastręcza żadnych trudności.

Billy szybko odkłada go na miejsce.

– Wcale nie zamierzasz wyzdrowieć, mam rację? – wzdycha i przysuwa sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka. – Uparłeś się, żeby umrzeć. Obaj z Howellem moglibyśmy stanąć na głowie, a ty i tak zdechniesz, bo tak sobie postanowiłeś. Pieprzony draniu.

Sam nie wie, po co to mówi, skoro Flint i tak go nie słyszy, ale nie umie się powstrzymać. Potem zagryza wargi i wsłuchuje się w oddech śpiącego, najpierw chrapliwy i niespokojny, potem niemal niedosłyszalny. Cóż, to tylko pierwsza faza, chwila spokoju przed kolejnym sztormem. Już niedługo Flint znowu będzie się rzucał w pościeli, klął, szarpał i groził wszystkim śmiercią. Uwięziony we własnych koszmarach, tylko na wpół świadomy tego, co się z nim dzieje. Poprzedniej nocy musieli go przytrzymywać we dwóch, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, a i tak poranił knykcie, próbując przebić ścianę własnymi rękoma.

Rano rozmawiał z nimi całkiem przytomnie. Był tak blady, że niemal siny, a do tego mokry od potu, ale zdołał jakoś wstać z łóżka i podejść do stołu, żeby poprzeglądać mapy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że czuje się lepiej. Nie minęły jednak trzy godziny i znowu leżał na posłaniu, szczękając zębami, a gorączka odbierała mu rozum. Howell spodziewał się najgorszego lada moment. Wbrew przewidywaniom jednak, Flint nie umarł. Wciąż balansował między jednym światem, a drugim i trudno było zgadywać, który wybierze ostatecznie − czy wygra wściekłość czy rezygnacja, tęsknota czy pragnienie walki – ale gdyby Billy miał obstawiać wynik, powiedziałby, że Flint nie popłynie już na żadną wyprawę, a jedyny rejs, który go jeszcze czeka, to rejs wodami Styksu prosto do Piekła.

 

*

 

Sen przychodzi nagle, bez pozwolenia. A właściwie nie tyle sen, co przebłyski z przeszłości, urywki zdarzeń, obrazy i sceny wyrwane z kontekstu – zmęczony do granic umysł sam już nie wie, co robi, więc miesza wszystko ze wszystkim. Na nagich klepkach wyrastają dywany, stół zyskuje ornamenty i zmienia się w biurko, okien jest tyle i są tak ogromne, że całe pomieszczenie aż tonie w porannym świetle. Pachnie solą. Wiatr podrywa z blatu kartkę papieru, ale ktoś chwyta ją w ostatniej chwili, przykrywa dłonią i wkłada do książki jako zakładkę. Potem wstaje ze swego miejsca przy biurku i podchodzi do łóżka.

Billy puka trzykrotnie. Nikt mu nie odpowiada, więc wchodzi do środka bez zaproszenia, bo sprawa jest zbyt pilna, żeby zwlekać. Za chwilę dotrą na Tortugę i trzeba się przygotować.

– Kapi… – zaczyna, ale urywa w połowie słowa. Już w momencie, gdy przestępuje próg, dociera do niego, że nie powinien tu wchodzić, na pewno nie teraz. Jest już jednak za późno, by się wycofać.

Silver nie ocknął się jeszcze po zabiegu, ale Howell uznał, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i można go przenieść w inne miejsce. Klitka pod pokładem nie nadawała się dla rekonwalescenta, więc ostatecznie Flint zaproponował własną kajutę, dodając, że jest tak ogromna, że można by w niej bale urządzać, miejsca na pewno tu nie zabraknie. Silver wylądował więc pod oknami na kanapie, która równie dobrze pasowałaby do wnętrza jakiegoś pałacu (Hiszpanie uwielbiają przepych), a Howell przychodził do niego co jakiś czas, żeby sprawdzać stan jego zdrowia. Był zadowolony ze swego pacjenta. Rana się zagoiła, gorączka spadła, wszystko szło ku dobremu. Pozostawał tylko jeden jedyny szkopuł: Silver nadal był nieprzytomny. To znaczy czasem otwierał oczy, mamrotał coś niewyraźnie, wypijał trochę wody, ale potem znowu zasypiał i nikt nie wiedział, ile to może potrwać. Dzień? Dwa? Tydzień? Odwlekano głosowanie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później trzeba będzie podjąć decyzję. Ludzie zaczynali się niecierpliwić.

Flint podchodził do tej kwestii nad wyraz spokojnie, jakby kandydatura Silvera na kwatermistrza nie niepokoiła go wcale. Nie mówił zbyt wiele na ten temat, w ogóle niewiele mówił, większość czasu spędzając w swojej kajucie. Jedni twierdzili, że coś w nim pękło, inni, że szykuje zemstę i zamierza wymordować tylu Anglików, ilu tylko zdoła, ale tak po prawdzie nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko czekać na rozwój wypadków. Na razie musieli uzupełnić zapasy na Tortudze, bo gonili resztkami, wypadałoby także posłuchać wieści, żeby nie wpaść z deszcz pod rynnę – sytuacja na Bahamach zmieniała się ostatnio z godziny na godzinę. Kto wie, co ich czekało w Nassau? Wydarzenia z Charles Town na pewno rozniosły się już szerokim echem, więc lada chwila należało spodziewać się „towarzystwa” w postaci Brytyjskiej Marynarki Wojennej, depczącej im po piętach.

Billy zastyga tuż przy drzwiach i obserwuje kapitana, który z książką w ręku siedzi tuż przy łóżku Johna Silvera. Jego twarz wygląda inaczej, niż zwykle, gości na niej wyraz, którego Billy nie potrafi ubrać w słowa, chociaż przychodzą mu do głowy dwa czy trzy określenia... Wszystkie odrzuca. Czoło Flinta wygładza się nieco, rysy łagodnieją, usta nie krzywi ironiczny grymas, za to w ich kącikach czai się niczym niemaskowany smutek. Billy ma wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą kogoś, kogo do tej pory nie poznał, chociaż pływał pod rozkazami tego człowieka całe swoje, pirackie życie.

Przełyka ślinę. Nie może tu przecież tkwić do końca świata!

– Kapitanie – mówi wreszcie, podchodząc bliżej. – Tortuga. Pan de Groot pyta, jakie są dalsze rozkazy. 

Flint wzdryga się, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że poza nim i Silverem w kajucie znajduje się ktoś jeszcze. Gładzi książkę opuszkami palców i kładzie ją na szafce stojącej w pobliżu łóżka. Billy dostrzega tytuł wytłoczony na okładce. Homer. „Odyseja”.

– Zaraz przyjdę – kapitan sięga po kurtę, przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła. – Przygotujcie łodzie.

– Tak jest.

Odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi, a raczej ucieka stamtąd jak najprędzej i wkłada potem dużo wysiłku, żeby o wszystkim zapomnieć. Flint, gdy wychodzi na pokład, jest tym samym Flintem, co zwykle. Można go nienawidzić. Można go podziwiać. Można go nienawidzić i podziwiać jednocześnie, bez wgłębiania się w jego motywy, bo nadal sprawia wrażenie kogoś, kto dobrze wie, w którą stronę podąża. I tak powinno pozostać, przynajmniej w oczach załogi, Billy nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Dlatego nie dzieli się z nikim swoimi podejrzeniami, chociaż w głębi duszy marzy o tym, by Hal Gates zmartwychwstał, wrócił na okręt i odwrócił złe wiatry, coraz bardziej spychające ich na mieliznę.

 

*

 

Pukanie rozlega się ponownie i nie można go zignorować. Kto mnie budzi, przecież właśnie zszedłem z wachty?, myśli, ale gdy otwiera oczy, przypomina sobie, że wcale nie leży we własnym hamaku na pokładzie Konia Morskiego, tylko drzemie w niewygodnej pozycji na krześle, w kajucie Flinta. Nie ma tu ani dywanów, ani aksamitnych kotar, zaś do środka, zamiast świeżego, morskiego powietrza, wpada zapach rzeki, dymu i zepsutego mięsa. Jak długo mnie tu nie było?, Billy porusza się niespokojnie, kilka minut?, godzinę? Wygląda na to, że Flint nadal śpi twardo, choć teraz, zamiast leżeć na wznak, przewrócił się na bok, a że posłanie jest wąskie, jedna z jego rąk zwisa bezwładnie, aż do ziemi. Między palcami śpiącego połyskuje zawieszony na rzemieniu wisior.

Znowu pukanie. Tym razem krótkie, energiczne. Gdyby dobijał się tu ktoś z załogi, już dawno wszedłby do środka, więc nie ma wątpliwości, że na okręt przybył ktoś obcy.

Billy na wszelki wypadek sięga po broń. Uchyla drzwi.

– Abigail – mówi cicho i chowa pistolet za pasek. Dziewczyna zauważa to od razu i zagryza wargi. Trudno się dziwić, że broń wywołuje w niej taką odrazę. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Musicie odpłynąć – mówi wprost. Nie wchodzi do kajuty, chociaż Billy odsuwa się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce. W końcu sam wychodzi na korytarz. – W porcie rozpoznano jednego z twoich ludzi. Na razie to tylko plotki, w które nikt nie daje wiary, ale tylko czekać, aż ktoś zechce sprawdzić was dokładniej. Poza tym… – urywa i odwraca głowę.

Jej twarz nadal ma w sobie coś dziecięcego, co chwyta za serce. Billy wie jednak, że Abigail dawno przestała być małą dziewczynką – to kobieta, której serce zahartowało się w ogniu, a umysł pracował sprawniej, niż mechanizm zegara. Wyszła za mąż za plantatora, (chociaż usankcjonowane prawnie niewolnictwo godziło we wszystko, w co wierzyła), bo tak po prawdzie nie miała innego wyjścia. Po tym, co się stało, powrót do Londynu miała odcięty. Co mogła zrobić? Cecil Habershaw nie był może człowiekiem, którego wybrałaby na małżonka w normalnych okolicznościach, nie dorównywał jej ani intelektem, ani obyciem, ale kochał ją na tyle mocno, że nie przeszkadzała mu jej mocno nadszarpnięta reputacja. Dlatego przyjęła jego oświadczyny i zamieszkała z nim w Savannah. Walka o sprawiedliwość na tym skrawku lądu przypominała walkę z wiatrakami, ale Abigail nie poddawała się łatwo, dlatego już teraz opowiadano, że na plantacji Habershawów panują dziwne zasady: niewolników traktuje się jak ludzi, pola przynoszą więcej plonów, a pani domu, zamiast przygotowywać przyjęcia, koresponduje z pismakami z całej Europy. Ani chybi Cecil rozum postradał, że ożenił się z piracką branką! Takie rzeczy nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.

Tylko taka kobieta jak Abigail Habershaw mogłaby dojść do wniosku, że musi pomóc mordercy własnego ojca, ponieważ jest to moralnie słuszne.

– Dowiedzieli się o malarii. – Billy kończy zdanie. Pionowa zmarszczka zniekształca mu czoło. – Boją się epidemii. Mają rację, nie powinniśmy tu w ogóle przypływać. To od początku nie miało sensu.

– Umarłby, gdybyś nie podjął takiej decyzji – stwierdza Abigail i tym razem nie ucieka wzrokiem w bok, tylko wytrzymuje spojrzenie Billy’ego aż do końca. W jej oczach odbija się płomień lampy. – Teraz ma przynajmniej jakąś szansę. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, nie powinieneś sobie niczego wyrzucać.  

Chciałby jej dotknąć, obrysować palcem owal jej twarzy, wygładzić zadziornie sterczące kosmyki włosów. Nie robi tego jednak. Cofa się nawet o krok, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę. Zza drzwi dobiegają jęki chorego, który albo się ocknął, albo śniły mu się jakieś koszmary.

– Odpłyniemy tak szybko, jak tylko się uda – musi odchrząknąć, żeby wydusić z siebie choćby słowo. – Najpewniej jutro. Zapakujemy resztę towarów i znikniemy, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje… Ktoś widział, jak szłaś w kierunku portu? – nagle uświadamia sobie, że przecież Abigail także narażają na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał, żeby z jego powodu przytrafiła jej się kolejna zła przygoda. – Masz kogoś do obstawy?

Jej uśmiechy są tak ulotne, tak rzadkie, że Billy sam już nie wie, czy ten, który przed chwilą zobaczył, zaistniał naprawdę. Ma nadzieję, że tak.

– Mam. Wrócę bezpiecznie. Przyniosłam… – szpera przez chwilę w niewielkiej torbie – więcej chininy. To wszystko, co zdołałam zdobyć. Proszę – wciska mu lekarstwo do ręki. Gdy skóra styka się ze skórą, Billy’ego przechodzi dreszcz. – Oby pomogło. Nie życzę mu śmierci.

– Nadal nie potrafię tego zrozumieć – kręci głową.

– Ja także. Powodzenia, Billy.

Odchodzi szybko, nie odwracając się za siebie ani razu, echo jej kroków szybko milknie. Billy opiera czoło o drzwi i przez chwilę dudnienie w skroniach zagłusza inne dźwięki. Wtedy sytuacja wyglądała podobnie. Także stał tuż przed drzwiami, przytulony do desek, nie wiedząc, czy nacisnąć klamkę, czy odejść jak najprędzej, ale wówczas chodziło o Silvera i Flinta, więc łatwiej mu było podjąć decyzję. Zostawił sprawy własnemu biegowi. Teraz jedyne, o czym potrafi myśleć, to to, że właśnie zobaczył Abigail po raz ostatni i wszystko w nim aż krzyczy: biegnij za nią, zatrzymaj ją, porozmawiaj, przytul, zamiast tego jednak uderza tylko dłonią w deski w bezsilnej złości. Gdy wraca do kajuty, czuje się setki lat starszy, niż wówczas, gdy ją opuszczał, i potwornie zmęczony.

Długo nie wierzył w to, czego był świadkiem tamtej nocy na Koniu Morskim. Wmawiał sobie, że musiało mu się przewidzieć, nocą na niemal pustym okręcie słyszy się różne dźwięki, a jednak cały czas wraca do tamtej chwili i nie potrafi o niej zapomnieć. Myśli o tym nawet teraz. Prawda jest jednak bardzo prosta: jeżeli coś brzmi, jak pospiesznie uprawiana miłość, to zapewne jest pospiesznie uprawianą miłością, niezależnie od tego, czy łatwo się z tym pogodzić, czy też nie. Billy nie wie już, po co wrócił wtedy na okręt, za to doskonale pamięta trzask rozbitej butelki, stukot czegoś, co właśnie upadło na ziemię – może książek? – przyspieszone oddechy i krzyk, który, choć stłumiony dłonią, długo wibrował w powietrzu, zanim umilkł zupełnie.

Stał na tym cholernym korytarzu tak długo, że niemal zdołał sobie wmówić, że miał przewidzenia. Ba, prawie nacisnął klamkę! Potem jednak zza ściany zaczął dobiegać szmer rozmowy, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko wskoczyć do łodzi i powiosłować z powrotem na wyspę, przy czym pokonał tę trasę w takim tempie, że zadziwił nawet Howella, który siedział akurat na plaży z fajką w zębach. Na pytanie, czy Silver wróci tej nocy na wyspę, żeby ktoś oczyścił mu ranę, mruknął, że bardzo w to wątpi. Miał rację, kwatermistrza spotkał dopiero o świcie i za nic nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– No już, już – mruczy, siadając przy chorym i mocząc w wodzie kolejny kawałek szmaty. Wyżyma materiał, potem przykłada go do czoła Flinta. Doskonale wie, że niewiele to pomoże, bo woda w misce jest niemal tak ciepła, jak powietrze wokoło, ale sama czynność jakoś go uspokaja, więc powiela ją kilkukrotnie.  – To tylko koszmar. Zaraz minie.

Oczywiście, że nie minie, bo całe twoje życie, to niekończący się koszmar, myśli na przekór własnym słowom i przygląda się drżącym powiekom Flinta. Cokolwiek tamten widzi, nie jest to raczej przyjemne. Może bez końca odtwarza masakrę w Charles Town? Odejście Silvera? Albo cofa się jeszcze dalej w przeszłość, do czasów, o których Billy nie ma pojęcia, choć wypytywał o nie Hala Gatesa tak uporczywie, że ten ofuknął go jak dzieciaka i polecił nie wpychać nosa w nieswoje sprawy?

– Rumu… – To nie złudzenie, Flint naprawdę zaczyna mówić, nie budząc się ani na chwilę. – Dajcie mi rumu…

Billy nalewa wody do kubka i zwilża kapitanowi usta.

– Ano, chciałbyś – mówi z przekąsem. – Ja też bym chciał. Ale tak się składa, że musi nam starczyć woda. Całe szczęście mamy jej pod dostatkiem.

– Niemożliwe, że po prostu… – Flint urywa, zanosi się kaszlem i zaciska palce na prześcieradle, gniotąc je jeszcze bardziej. Trzeba mu zmienić pościel, myśli Billy, nie rusza się jednak z miejsca, ta już doszczętnie prześmierdła. – Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego…. Nie. Nie on.

Jego ręce, pokryte świeżymi strupami, częściowo bez paznokci, nie przypominają już rąk człowieka. To ręce trupa. Twarz wygląda jak trupia czaszka. Policzki zapadły się, tworząc wgłębienia, skóra jest cienka jak papier i ledwo przykrywa kości, cienie pod oczami rozlewają się po polikach niczym plamy zgnilizny. On już umarł, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, umierał tak wiele razy, że mógł nawet nie zaważyć, że ten jest jego ostatnim. A jednak. Nie potrzeba było ani Marynarki Wojennej, ani zemsty Hiszpanów, ani nawet innego pirackiego herszta, żeby go zgładzić, wystarczył John Silver, który pewnego dnia wsiadł do łodzi i nigdy nie wrócił.

 

*

Wszystko zaczęło się wtedy, gdy ogień szalał po wybrzeżach Nowego Świata.

Nie.

Zaczęło się wcześniej, gdy John Silver miał jeszcze obie nogi i zdawało mu się, że zależy mu tylko na złocie, a Flint prowadził swoją osobistą krucjatę, ale nie spuścił jeszcze ogarów ze smyczy i wmawiał pozostałym, że zależy mu na przyszłości Nassau. Oszukał nawet Charlesa Vane’a! Billy był świadkiem tamtych zdarzeń, ale długo nie wiedział, na co naprawdę patrzy. Jako syn agitatorów wiedział tylko jedno: dla tych dwóch, gdy współpracują, nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że stali teraz ramię przy ramieniu, wspierając się nawzajem w swoich planach.

Dufresne był podobnego zdania. Tyle tylko, że Dufresne płynął na innym okręcie, gdy zaczął się sztorm, a potem nie musiał znosić głodu i pragnienia podczas ciszy morskiej.  Za to Billy i owszem. Wspomnienie tamtych dni sprawia, że odruchowo sięga po bukłak i długo nie odejmuje go od ust, choć tak po prawdzie wcale nie chce mu się pić. Próbuje też napoić Flinta, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi – żeby manewr się udał, kapitan musiałby się ocknąć i na chwilę unieść głowę. Kilka kropli cieknie mu po brodzie i błyskawicznie wsiąka w materiał koszuli.

Wtedy, gdy dogorywali na okręcie, modląc się o wiatr, marnacja wody zostałaby uznana nie tyle za grzech, co za zdradę stanu! Jedni celebrowali tę chwilę w nieskończoność, pijąc wolno i mlaskając przy każdym łyku, inni wypijali swoją porcję tak szybko, że nie zauważali jej smaku. Paskudna, mętna woda, Billy nigdy jej nie zapomni, podobnie jak beczki, w której ją przechowywano. Pod pokład nie było sensu schodzić, bo nie ostało się tam nic, co nadawało się do zjedzenia, resztki zapasów przeniesiono więc wyżej i pilnowano jak oka w głowie. A jednak jakimś sposobem doszło do kradzieży, przez co zginęli ludzie, a to z kolei pogrążyło załogę w zwierzęcym strachu. Gdyby nie nagła odmiana pogody, pomarliby tam wszyscy, co do jednego, nie próbując nawet walczyć o życie.

– Bądźcie ciszej, do diabła! Niech się chociaż łudzą, że wiecie, co robić. – Billy nie dba już o pozory, nie obchodzi go, co się z nim stanie. Najwyżej go zastrzelą. – Powinni wierzyć, że nadal jesteście jednomyślni… Bo jesteście, prawda?

Najpierw patrzy na Silvera, który wygląda jak cień samego siebie, potem na Flinta, ale nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Wzdycha. Na inny komentarz nie ma już siły.

Kłócą się niemal bez przerwy.

 To znaczy nawet nie to, że na siebie wrzeszczą, nie dochodzi do żadnych, karczemnych awantur, w tej potyczce każde słowo, wyraz twarzy, gest, jest sztychem, który zadaje ból. Jeszcze niedawno, gdy atakowali miejscowości na wybrzeżu Nowego Świata, zdarzało im się ze sobą rozmawiać. Teraz już nie. Teraz Flint przykłada pistolet do czoła Silvera, ten zaś, zamiast odsunąć lufę, przytrzymuje ją mocno i mówi „strzelaj”. I tak jest każdego dnia.

Gdy spotykają się na pokładzie, który sprawia wrażenie wymarłego, Billy przytrzymuje Silvera za ramię.

– Musisz znaleźć na niego sposób – stwierdza z naciskiem. Wie, że to okrutne, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. – Człowieku, od tego, czy go rozgryziesz, zależy życie całej załogi! Nie po to zrobili cię kwatermistrzem, żebyś dał się teraz zagłodzić na śmierć!

Silver uśmiecha się blado. Billy nie jest tego pewny, ale dałby głowę, że na przekór uśmiechowi, tamten ma mokre oczy.

– Dobre określenie. Zagłodzić. Nie ująłbym tego lepiej.

– To możliwe – kontynuuje Billy popycha Silvera w bok, bo akurat ten moment wybrał sobie de Groot, żeby zrobić obchód pokładu. – Słuchał Gatesa, tak czy nie? Słuchał tej Barlow. Ciebie także posłucha, ma do ciebie… – Chce powiedzieć „słabość”, ale gryzie się w język. – Dobrze się rozumiecie. Tylko, na Boga, weź się w garść i przestań zgrywać cierpiętnika, bardzo cię o to proszę!

To było wtedy, a teraz Billy wyjmuje z dłoni Flinta wisiorek i podnosi go bliżej oczu, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Widywał go wcześniej tysiące razy. Nawet wówczas, gdy rozmawiali z Silverem na pokładzie galeonu, połyskiwał na szyi tamtego jak jakaś gwiazda. Cóż, wielu piratów nosiło takie ozdoby, nie było w tym dziwnego, ale teraz, po wszystkim, co się stało, patrzenie na tę srebrną kostkę wywoływało dziwne uczucia – wracały wspomnienia, a czas przeszły z teraźniejszym nakładały się na siebie coraz bardziej.

Lubiłem Johna Silvera, myśli gorzko, przekładając wisior z ręki do ręki. Flint mamrocze przez sen coś, co brzmi jak Ashe, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy ma na myśli Petera Ashe’a, czy może popiół. Być może jedno i drugie jednocześnie.

Lubiłem tego skurwysyna i nie potrafię udawać, że było inaczej.

Rzuca wisiorem o ścianę.

– Ocknij się wreszcie, do cholery – zamiast wybuchnąć, skrywa twarz w dłoniach. Smród choroby zaczyna doprowadzać go do obłędu. Przez chwilę zdaje mu się nawet, że jemu także skoczyła gorączka, ale gdyby rzeczywiście miał zachorować, stałoby się to dawno temu, Howell powtarzał mu to tysiące razy. – Ocknij się, proszę… – powtarza ciszej.  – Nie mogę dowodzić tą pieprzoną łajbą… To ty jesteś kapitanem, rozumiesz? Ty. Nie ja.

Flint nie reaguje na jego słowa. Nie zareagowałby nawet na kanonadę, wybuch prochu czy odgłosy bitwy, bo jego sen graniczy ze snem wiecznym, a jawa nie dorównuje temu, z czym walczy we własnej głowie. Z tego, o czym mówiła Abigail, można wywnioskować, że znowu zrobi się gorąco, myśli Billy, ale tym razem do ja będę musiał podejmować decyzje. Ode mnie będzie zależało, czy chłopcy przeżyją tę awanturę, czy wylądują na stryczku, i to na mnie z wyrzutem spojrzy nawigator (który w niczym nie przypomina de Groota), gdy zaordynuję niebezpieczny manewr. Nie jestem na to gotowy i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę, ale nie mam teraz innego wyjścia.

Trzeba obudzić Howella. Ktoś musi zostać przy Flincie, żeby Billy mógł zejść na ląd i zwołać ludzi, nie można z tym zwlekać aż do świtu. Abigail Habershaw nie należy do osób, które rzucają słowa na wiatr, więc jeżeli zaryzykowała i przyszła tu, mimo późnej pory, z pewnością uznała niebezpieczeństwo za realne. Nie ma co ryzykować. Jeżeli Flintowi pisane jest przeżyć, to przeżyje tak czy owak, szczególnie że wpakowali w niego mnóstwo chininy, natomiast jeżeli ma umrzeć… no cóż, pochowają go w morzu, jak pozostałych. Za to reszta załogi ma szansę przeżyć i Billy zamierza zrobić wszystko, by wywieźć ich z Savannah całych i zdrowych, nawet, jeśli musiałby z tego powodu poświęcić Flinta.

Zerka na kapitana z niechęcią, a potem wstaje.

Przykro mi, przyjacielu, myśli pod adresem Howella, który odpoczywa w sąsiedniej kajucie, ale twój czas na sen właśnie minął.

Trzykrotnie uderza pięścią w ścianę.

Nikt nie reaguje, więc puka jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, aż w końcu kręci głową i szybkim krokiem wychodzi na zewnątrz. Howell musiał zasnąć tak twardo, że nie docierały do niego żadne dźwięki.

– Tim – pochyla się nad doktorem i potrząsa nim lekko. – Tim, obudź się. _Tim_.

Tamten, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, odruchowo zaciska dłonie na szyi Billy’ego, myśląc, że to napastnik. Potrzeba mu kilkudziesięciu sekund, żeby dojść do siebie. Na skórze Billy’ego pozostają czerwone pręgi.

– Jezu, przepraszam, sam nie wiem, co robię. – Howell już siedzi na krawędzi łóżka i wciąga buty. – Co się stało?

– Była tu Abigail Habersham. Kogoś rozpoznali, musimy odpłynąć.

– Szlag by to wszystko trafił! – wybucha doktor. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jak Flint?

Billy wzrusza ramionami.

– Gdybym to ja wiedział.

Nie rozmawiają już więcej, bo nie ma na to czasu. Howell sprawdza puls Flinta, dotyka jego czoła, potem macha na Billy’ego, żeby spierdalał na ląd i nie zawracał mu głowy, z czego tamten skwapliwie korzysta. Na zewnątrz nadal jest upał, ale lepsze to, niż lepki gorąc panujący w kajucie. Można przynajmniej swobodniej odetchnąć.

 

*

 

Nie mija więcej, niż pięć minut, gdy zauważa pierwszego załoganta, który siedzi na stercie desek i popija bimber prosto z butelki. Całe szczęście takie zachowanie nie odbiega tu od normy, pracownicy portu zachowują się tak samo – do najbliższego szynku jest tak daleko, że nie warto marnować nocy.

– Kapitanie? Co pan tu robi? – Pirat wyciąga zza pazuchy pudełko tabaki. Wysypuje odrobinę na kant dłoni. – Stało się coś?

– Nie mów tak do mnie – w głosie Billy’ego dźwięczny na tyle niebezpieczna nuta, że tamten szybko mamrocze „przepraszam” – bo żaden ze mnie kapitan. Gdzie reszta? Zaprowadź mnie do nich.

Nocują w jednym z baraków, w którym wcześnie składowano tytoń. Nie brakuje żadnego. Jedni grają w kości, inni drzemią na kocach rozłożonych bezpośrednio na ziemi, a Ian przygrywa na skrzypcach, chociaż w ostatniej potyczce pokaleczył ręce. Lampy rozświetlają nieprzytulne wnętrze, wabiąc owady.

– Chcecie, żeby was zjadły? – Dziwi się Billy, zabijając kilka komarów na własnej ręce. – Za mało wam było malarii?

– Etam, gdybyśmy mieli zdechnąć, już bylibyśmy trupami – rzuca któryś niefrasobliwie. – Podobnie jak ty. Napijesz się z nami, Billy?

– „Stary” umarł? – dopytuje ktoś inny. – Zdradził, gdzie zakopał złoto z Urki?

– Zamknijcie się wszyscy. – Jim podnosi rękę do góry. – Dajcie mu mówić.

Billy łyka wodę z bukłaka, żałując, że to nie rum, a potem przygląda się swojej załodze. Zna te twarze na pamięć; obudzony w środku nocy zdołałby wymienić imiona, pseudonimy, mocne i słabe strony, preferencje dotyczące broni, kobiet i alkoholu. Najgorsze, że równie dobrze pamięta tych, którzy odeszli, a gdy zamyka oczy, widzi ich martwe twarze tuż pod powierzchnią wody. Powinien przywyknąć do tego, że ludzie znikają z jego życia, ot tak, bez powodu (albo wręcz przeciwnie: bo mają powód, który nie mieści mu się w głowie), ale nie potrafi. Dlatego w jakimś stopniu rozumie Flinta, który postanowił umrzeć, choć jednocześnie nie jest w stanie mu tego wybaczyć.

Zupełnie jak Abigail.

– Jutro odpływamy – mówi spokojnie. Tamci wpatrują się w niego tak, jakby był co najmniej Silverem. Pożerają go wzrokiem, nie mówiąc ani słowa. – Ktoś nas rozpoznał, więc nie możemy ryzykować. Gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, zmienimy okręt, bo ten nie uratuje nam tyłków na pełnym morzu. Musimy uzupełnić zapasy.

– Będziemy polować? – To Jim znowu przerywa milczenie. – Bez _niego_?

Billy mruży oczy. Ma wielką ochotę, by komuś przypieprzyć.

– Lubisz tabakę, Jimmy? I rum? – pyta z ironią. Załoganci najpierw nieśmiało, potem nieco pewniej, potakują mu rechotem. – A kobietki lubisz, Jim? Takie, którym trzeba płacić, żeby zechciały rozłożyć nogi?

– No lubię. – Tamten patrzy wyzywająco. – I co z tego?

– W takim razie sam odpowiedziałeś sobie na swoje pytanie. – Billy zabija kolejne komary, kąsające go w udo. Potem wstaje z klepiska, na którym do tej pory siedział, i patrzy na załogantów z wyżyn swojego wzrostu. – Tak, będziemy polować, z Flintem lub bez niego. Bo nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja zamierzam nie tylko przetrwać tę awanturę, ale i nieźle się przy tym obłowić!

Odpowiedzią jest okrzyk aprobaty. Potem tupanie.

Jesteś pieprzonym kłamcą, myśli, gdy razem z innymi dźwiga skrzynie na okręt, uważając, by nie skręcić karku na wąskim trapie. Sam nie wierzysz w to, co im mówisz. A oni słuchają cię tylko dlatego, że rozpaczliwie potrzebują kogoś, kto powie im, co mają robić. 

– Co to za dźwięki? – Tom odstawia na chwilę skrzynię i ociera pot z czoła. – Coś jakby… wycie?

– Na uszy ci padło.

– Nie. – Załogant nie daje się zbyć. – Wsłuchaj się, Billy. To nie może być wiatr.

To prawda, wiatr nie wiał od dawna, woda w zatoce przypomina zupę. Odgłosy z plantacji umilkły, ucichł także portowy rozgardiasz, więc dźwięki, które do tej pory tonęły w morzu innych, teraz znalazły się na pierwszym planie.

Billy z trudem się powstrzymuje, żeby do kajuty Flinta nie ruszyć biegiem.

Znowu ma atak, przemyka mu przez głowę, a Howell jest z nim sam. Gorzej. Znowu ma atak, ale tym razem na okręcie jest cała załoga. Ich morale już wcześniej było kiepskie, a teraz, gdy usłyszą Flinta, będzie kiepskie w dwójnasób, bo to przesądni ludzie, zaś Flint w gorączce przechodzi samego siebie. Kto wie, co zrobi tym razem? Zacznie bluźnić Bogu, śpiewać, wyzywać wszystkich wokoło, a może ucieknie z łóżka i uda się na przechadzkę po pokładzie, utrzymując wszystkich w przekonaniu, że zaprzedał duszę diabłu?

– Nic nie słyszę – warczy na Toma i każe mu wziąć kogoś ze sobą, a potem wrócić do magazynu po ostatnie skrzynie. Tamten niechętnie wypełnia jego rozkaz.

W kajucie panuje taki rozgardiasz, że trudno ją rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. Wszystkie meble leżą do góry nogami, pościel poniewiera się na ziemi, powyrywane z książek kartki fruwają wokół niczym przedziwne motyle. Lampa także się stłukła, ale Howellowi udało się ugasić pożar. Flint półleży pod ścianą, głowa opadła mu na lewe ramię, palce bezwiednie szarpią koszulę na piersi. Oddycha chrapliwie, walcząc o każdy oddech.

– Nic ci nie jest? – Billy podaje rękę Howellowi i podnosi go z ziemi. – Co tu się stało? Jezu, widzisz mnie w ogóle?

Howell ma całą twarz we krwi, uspokaja jednak Billy’ego, że to powierzchowna rana. Zajechał mnie paznokciami, tłumaczy, nie zdążyłem odskoczyć, ale to nic, podaj mi tylko wodę, wytrę to i będzie w porządku. Atak zaczął się chwilę po tym, jak zszedłeś na ląd.

– Dobrze. Dobrze – mruczy Billy i drżącymi rękami polewa chustkę wodą. – Masz. Przytrzymaj.

Sam kuca naprzeciwko Flinta.

Jeżeli godzinę wcześniej kapitan wyglądał jak trup, to teraz przypomina nieboszczyka, którego ktoś wykopał z ziemi po paru tygodniach gnicia. Jak mogliśmy w ogóle pomyśleć, że wyzdrowieje? Przez podartą koszulę widać nie tylko blizny, ale przede wszystkim żebra, które wyraźnie odznaczają się pod skórą – Flint potwornie schudł w ostatnim czasie i nigdy nie zdołał wrócić do właściwej wagi. Chyba tylko silna wola trzymała go przy życiu. A gdy i jej zabrakło, posypał się w ciągu kilku dni, niczym kukiełka zbudowana z patyczków.

Billy o mało się nie przewraca, gdy trup otwiera oczy. Serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

– Jesteś… – szepcze Flint. Jego oczy płoną gorączką. – Jesteś nareszcie...

Czyżby oprzytomniał? Naprawdę mnie rozpoznaje?

– Kapitanie? – chwyta go za ramiona. Daje znak Howellowi, żeby mu pomógł. – Musisz wrócić do łóżka, nie możesz tu zostać, to niebezpieczne.

– Dobrze, że wróciłeś, John.

Nie mam już siły, myśli Billy z nagłą rozpaczą, naprawdę nie mam, niech to się wreszcie skończy. Chce wstać, ale szpony kapitana Flinta zaciskają się na jego nadgarstku i przytrzymują go w miejscu.

– Wiedziałem, że jednak wrócisz.

 

*

 

Dopiero teraz Billy rozumie, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby się wtedy pozabijali.

Dla kogo lepiej? Ano na pewno dla niego, dla Billy’ego Bonesa, bo wówczas to nie on odsyłałby kapitana w zaświaty, tylko zrobiłby to za niego ktoś inny. Same okoliczności także wyglądałyby całkiem inaczej i na pewno nie budziłyby niczyjej trwogi – mało razy zdarzało się, że kamrat mordował kamrata, kapitan kwatermistrza, a załoga kapitana? Mało razy bunt rozbijał załogę na dwie połowy? Jasne, plotkowano by o tym latami, ale koniec końców dla wszystkich byłoby jasne, że tak jak dwa słońca nie mogą świecić na jednym niebie, tak John Silver i James Flint nie mogli pływać po jednym morzu.

Wzdycha i kładzie monety na oczach Flinta. Ręce kapitana zakłada na jego piersi i wkłada do nich książkę, tę samą, która wcześniej leżała przy jego łóżku. Marek Aureliusz, „Rozmyślania”.

Wisiora na rzemieniu nigdzie nie widzi. Może i dobrze.

– Jesteś gotowy? – Howell w tym samym czasie puka i uchyla drzwi, nie czekając na przyzwolenie. – Chcą go zobaczyć, zanim spalimy okręt.

Billy kręci głową. Sam nie wie, co jeszcze powinien zrobić, żeby ułatwić Flintowi rejs do Hadesu, może odnaleźć w głowie słowa modlitwy? Niestety, nie modlił się od tak dawna, że nie ma nawet pomysłu, od czego zacząć.

– Niech się pan trzyma, kapitanie – mówi tylko i wstaje ze swego miejsca. – Pomyślnych wiatrów!

To zabawne, ale nie czuje satysfakcji, chociaż powinien, bo przecież został przy Flincie właśnie dlatego, żeby pewnego dnia zobaczyć jego śmierć. Wyobrażał ją sobie na wiele sposobów. Najpierw, tuż po tym, jak stracił Gatesa, chciał, by była okrutna i gwałtowna, potem, wraz z upływem czasu, coraz mniej zależało mu na okrucieństwie, a coraz bardziej na długim, żałosnym dogorywaniu, które nie miałoby nic wspólnego z piracką sławą. Aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że dla kogoś takiego, jak Flint, śmierć to zbyt mała kara. Wtedy postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, byleby tylko utrzymać go przy życiu, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał walczyć z każdym, kto stanie mu na drodze, włączając w to Johna Silvera i jego bandę.

– Myślę, że to już wszystko. – Jeszcze raz omiata wzrokiem kajutę. Kątem oka dostrzega na ziemi coś połyskliwego, ale gdy schyla się, żeby to podnieść, okazuje się, że to tylko paproch. – Zabrałem jego papiery. Książki i tak są podarte, więc równie dobrze możemy je tutaj zostawić.

– Szkoda. – Howell kartkuję „Odyseję”, która jako jedna z nielicznych ocalała z pogromu. – Obiecywałem sobie, że nadrobię lektury, gdy wreszcie dopłyniemy do bezpiecznego portu. Mój umysł potwornie zaśniedział.

– Mój także. – Billy wyjmuje mu książkę z ręki. Uświadamia sobie, że to ten sam tom, który widział dawno temu na galeonie, gdy dopływali do Tortugi. Robi mu się dziwnie smutno z tego powodu. – No dobrze, za pięć, dziesięć minut wprowadź tutaj załogę, niech się pożegnają. Muszą uwierzyć, że Flint naprawdę umarł. Nie zależy mi na bajkach o diable, na pewno nie teraz, gdy mamy tyle rzeczy to załatwienia.

– Oczywiście. – Howell już chce wyjść, ale zatrzymuje się jeszcze na progu, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Waha się przez chwilę. – I wiesz co…?

Billy patrzy na niego pytająco. Unosi brwi do góry.

– Dobra robota, Billy. Nawet on musiałby to przyznać.

 _Nawet on_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

koniec

 

 

 

 


End file.
